Journeying Together through Time and Space
by alikat522
Summary: Fifty one-sentence prompts about the tall jazz freak and the futuristic prostitute. Howard/Vince.


01. **Comfort**: "Shh, shh…that Cockney prick won't come and piss on you anymore."

02. **Kiss**:So their first expedition into physical contact didn't end well; they had plenty more opportunities to get it right.

03. **Soft**: How did such a bony little berk end up being so soft?

04. **Pain**: "You'll know the true meanin' o' pain when I'm done wit you, you fruity slags!"

05. **Potatoes**: They weren't quite as good as satsumas, but potatoes worked pretty well for the pants-and-vests parties.

06. **Rain**: Howard kept trying to explain that, no, rain was not Jesus and God teaming up to spit on people, but the explanations never seemed to stick.

07. **Chocolate**: Vince would sacrifice his sweets to save Howard…not all of them, but, you know, a lot.

08. **Happiness**: Sometime having a simple boyfriend had its advantages; a fight with Vince could easily be ended with a flashlight or a shiny piece of tinfoil.

09. **Telephone**: "Did…did you just pull that out of your hair?"

10. **Ears**: "Hey, do you think if you had an evil twin, he'd have tiny ears and big eyes?"

11. **Name**: Everyone had to admit, "Black Moon Rising" was a pretty cool band name.

12. **Sensual**: "Hey, a package came for you, but it's just full of sand and some old gloves…why so green?"

13. **Death**: Anytime they end up close to the brink, Howard brings up things they did, places they went, people they met; no matter how he goes, he wants his last thoughts to be of the time they spent together.

14. **Sex**: "Howard, you're going to have to deal, wet stuff is just kind of a part of this."

15. **Touch**: It took a while, but after many months, crying jags, anti-anxiety medications and night terrors, Howard was able to be hugged without passing out.

16. **Weakness**: He had to admit, it was nice not to have to worry about virgin-possessing demons anymore.

17. **Tears**: "Howard, don't cry….seriously, don't, I can't hang around with some weepy bloke."

18. **Speed**: "Um, Howard, yeah, I'm gonna need some help…turns out Crack Fox has a cousin."

19. **Wind**: "It won't be the end of the world if your hair gets a little frizzy…stop looking at me like I'm crazy."

20. **Freedom**: Vince just didn't understand that scat was the art of pure musical freedom.

21. **Life**: They can't remember exactly how many years they've known each other (or where they met or under what circumstances), but it seems like they've been together their whole lives, or at least all the parts that mattered.

22. **Jealousy**: "You…you wouldn't really have gone with Lance…would you?"

23. **Hands**: When they were tied up, waiting for the Black Frost, he wanted more than anything to reach back and hold Vince's hand…then he had to go and laugh.

24. **Taste**: Ever since they got back from Black Lake, Howard had lost his taste for coffee-flavored things; he said he didn't want to talk about it.

25. **Devotion**: They keep threatening to go off, make their own destinies, follow their own paths; each night finds them back in the flat above the shop, curled up together on the couch.

26. **Forever**: He turned out to be right; it was forever, sir.

27. **Blood**: "Wow, my blood cells sound like cool guys, do you think I could shrink and go into myself and hang with them?"

28. **Sickness**: It was Vince's chance to return the favor; that rogue mod virus wasn't going to out-glam itself.

29. **Melody**: The crowd just didn't understand them; they have transcended simple things like melody, rhythm, diction…talent.

30. **Star**: On his darker days, he would think about how he would never really be a jazz star; on his brighter days, he remembered that he would always have at least one person in the audience; on his realistic days, he remembered Vince was not, in fact, inspirationally supportive.

31. **Home**: Whether it be a trailer in the Zooniverse or a flat above a shop, where ever they both were was home…as long as it also had plenty of outfits and jazz records.

32. **Confusion**: Vince called himself the Confuser, when really he was the one that made everything click into place.

33. **Fear**: Bollo had a bad feeling about them together, but hey, he's been wrong before.

34. **Lightening/Thunder**: "The wind noises were one thing, but I draw the line at thunder impressions while I'm writing."

35. **Bonds**: He liked that Howard was willing to try new fashions sometimes, but they both had to admit that the bondage pants weren't working…not that they weren't good for occasional fun.

36. **Market**: He should have known better than to ask if they needed anything from the market; hairspray, bananas and owl feathers were all expensive.

37. **Technology**: Howard was a bit creeped out to wake up and discover one of Vince's tracking anklets on him, but he figured it was a weird little sign of affection.

38. **Gift**: They got a lot of mileage out of that bouncy castle.

39. **Smile**: When Howard smiles, his eyes get so squinty they almost disappear; it still looks sweet to Vince, though.

40. **Innocence**: Innocence and kindness are not the same things; Vince was certainly childlike, but he could be a right dick sometimes.

41. **Completion**: Vince doesn't quite do poetry, but he can honestly say that Howard is like the fringe to his jumpsuit.

42. **Clouds**: They really shouldn't have borrowed the magic carpet, but there was no other way to convince him that clouds weren't made of flying sheep.

43. **Sky**: "The graffiti on the shop was one thing, but a skywriter, really?"

44. **Heaven**: He understood that angel-chic was in right now, but he didn't have to tolerate all the white feathers in bed either.

45. **Hell**: Howard has sometimes wondered whether the Nabootique is secretly some hell he is trapped in for eternity; but then he has to wonder, why would hell have such pretty demons?

46. **Sun**: Howard's wasn't quite a daytime look; it was a general consensus that he looked best in very very very low light.

47. **Moon**: Cuddling on the roof sometimes, it felt like the moon was looking back at them…bit creepy, really.

48. **Waves**: In between the starvation, close calls with cannibalism, horrible delusions, and coconut murder, they did have a few nice moments watching the waves on the beach.

49. **Hair**: Vince was all for new stuff, but he still wouldn't talk to Howard for a week after the bedroom hair-pulling incident; you just didn't mess with the boosh.

50. **Supernova**: "It looks like this is the end…do you remember the time on the roof?"


End file.
